Don't Study Too Loud
by Juni Onigiri
Summary: Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, and Sero do a particularly tough assignment in Bakugou's room. Bakugou ain't exactly amused. (with an extra hint of kacchako :D)


"What? No, that doesn't make sense…"

The so-called Bakusquad, consisting of Kirishima, Ashido, Sero, and the now very confused Kaminari, was sprawled out on the floor, frustration plain on their faces. An unattractive mess of notebooks and textbooks was open and sprawled out next to them, along with an array of pens and highlighters and open bags of chips and crumbs and other miscellaneous garbage.

"Think about it again, Kaminari," said Ashido, trying not to look too disbelieving at the blonde's last statement.

Kaminari looked like he _did_ think about it in his head and his heart and wherever he generated electricity in his body. All the more his resolve was unwavering as he reasoned out next, "But… steel's heavier than feathers…"

Sero sighed. "I know. But they're both a kilogram…"

"I don't get it. Steel's heavier than feathers!" he insisted, looking at Kirishima for support. "Dude, are you gonna tell them?"

The red-head shrugged. "No, they're both a kilogram. They're the same."

"No… ya know? No!" Kaminari stammered stupidly.

Ashido pointed at the bit of steel, the heavy bag of feathers, and the comically massive scale that they asked Momo to make for them moments ago from the common room, just to demonstrate the point to the confused blonde. "But look at this. See? They're the same weight."

"B-but look at the size of that thing, that's cheating-"

"No, they're the same weight!"

"What is it about this that you don't get?!"

Just when Kaminari looked like he was about to cry, the door to the room swung wide open and banged so heavily against the wall that the wall should have cracked from the force.

"WTF?! Oh, it's just Bakugou. And-wait, is it just you, Bakugou?" asked Kirishima.

The squad all looked at him in unison, barely moving from their spots, and barely reacting to the way his hands began to spark in rage. "Of course it's just me, who the fuck else?! Also, the fuck are you guys doin' in my fucking room!" he growled, stomping his way to the group.

"What does it look like? We're doing our homework and waiting for you to get home, Dorm Mom," said Sero while sporting his perpetual grin. "Oh, also, we were trynna get Kaminari to understand that a kilogram of steel and a kilogram of feathers is the same weight."

"No! Steel's heavier than feathers!"

"Is that why there's fucking feathers everywhere in my room?!" Bakugo all but shrieked. Magically, he produced a garbage bag from somewhere and started picking up feathers and the other miscellaneous trash that the group had somehow accumulated from the past hour they were staying there.

"We've been trying really hard, Mom-I mean, bro. Please help us, o class rank number three in the midterms!" cried Kirishima, grovelling dramatically at the angry blond's foot. He was immediately kicked in the face repeatedly.

"So go to the fuckin' common room and ask Ponytail for help! Heck, get back to your fuckin' rooms and not bother other people! Why does it have to be my room?!"

"'Cause your room is soooo cool and sooo clean and really conducive for learning~! Anyway, you can do your own thing while we finish our homework, we won't be much trouble~"said Ashido, filling her pink cheeks with chips and scattering even more crumbs everywhere.

"You already fuckin' are! Now get out!"

Within the next minute, Bakugou had already slammed their notebooks shut, meticulously re-organized their pencil-cases, dismantled the weighing scale, collected the trash, tied up the trash bags, fixed his bed, lit a few scented candles, pushed out the members of the squad out into the hallway, and unceremoniously threw all their stuff after them, all the while cursing them and their mothers for their very bothersome existences.

"Wait-so which is heavier? A kilogram of steel or a kilogram of feathers?" asked Kaminari, moving his head into the doorway before Bakugou could slam the door.

The irate blonde growled, "They're both a fuckin' kilogram!" before pushing his head out and slamming the door on their faces.

"Hmph… what got his panties in a bunch?" muttered Ashido, only a little miffed that they were kicked out of their favorite dorm room… again.

"Who knows." Sero shrugged, turning to leave with a hand on a whining Kaminari's collar. "Anyways, let's hang out in my room instead. It's not as dirty as any of your rooms. Come on…"

"Yeah, I guess your room will do… Oi, Kirishima, you coming?"

Kirishima's fangs flashed in the dark hallway. "Ya know, I think I left my eraser inside. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

"Okay then…" mumbled the rest of them before leaving.

It took a few moments before he couldn't hear the echo of their voices anymore. Kirishima cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling. "Psst. Coast is clear."

A flabbergasted, red-faced, very embarrassed Uraraka Ochako, who was obviously holding her breath up the ceiling, deflated and floated down to the floor. The red-head watched in amusement as she straightened out her clothes and cleared her throat. "Oh, Kirishima-kun-fancy meeting you here while I was just floating along the ceiling, practicin' my quirk, accidentally reaching… this room… not on purpose…"

Kirishima's shit-eating grin magnified every second that Uraraka continued mumbling. "Sure, Uraraka-chan. Ya know, you don't want to keep a guy like that waiting, so…"

"B-but it's not like-ya know-Bakugou-kun is, is helping me study, and-"

Her face was starting to get as scarlet as his hair, and for a second he started worrying that she was going to explode out of embarrassment. He stopped her by motioning for her to lean in closer to him with a conspiratorial look on his face.

An expectant pause later, he whispered, "Don't… _study_ … too loud, 'kay? Won't be able to cover for the two of ya otherwise~"

Flustered, Uraraka could only watch as Kirishima made a zipper motion over his zipper-like teeth before walking away.

* * *

AN: NGL, just wanted to remake the Kilogramme gag from Limmy's Show 'cos I can totally imagine Kaminari having the same dilemma (source: www. youtube watch?v=yuOzZ7dnPNU ). Sorry if its done before lol.  
I may or may not make more-life has me on a perpetual Jammin' Whey mode and ive been trying to write my way out of it  
Let me know what you think! Comments make me very happy. Wheyyyyyyy


End file.
